theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
AK-47 assault rifle
(original creators, no longer using) * (stolen or otherwise illegally obtained) *Skull Crushers (stolen or otherwise illegally obtained) |status=In use |image2=Example |caption2= |characteristics = *Simplistic design *Wooden stock *Single and automatic fire *Durable|forms = *AKR-47 (magical variant)}}The AK-47 assault rifle is an automatic assault rifle created in the Soviet Union by Mikhail Kalashnikov in 1949 during the Cold War. Though no longer in service with the Red Army, the rifle is still used today in many countries and terrorist organizations as the most recognizable, iconic and enduring rifle on the planet as the most mass produced assault rifle. History The design phase started in 1945 in Soviet Russia, and a year later it was given to military officials for field tests, In 1949 it was officially accepted as the standard-issue for the Soviet Army as well as the Warsaw Pact. The rifle was used in almost every conflict through the Cold War, be it by Russia itself, or another Eastern European country, from the Hungarian Revolution to the Afghan Civil War, every Soviet used his AK-47, and he did so with pride. Modern Day The Soviet Armed Forces retired this weapon sometime during the turn of the century. By 2001, all instances of this weapon were retired from service in favor of newer, more advanced weapons. There are many variations of the AK-47, as every country put their two cents in how to make it better, or more practical, several Soviet versions can still be found today as they were mass produced, and thus can be bought for a cheap price. This however means that they are widely available to terrorist organizations and street criminals such as CLAW and the Skull Crushers, respectively. Characteristics All variants Previously mentioned above, there are many variations of the AK-47, but the most common version one would find is the 30-inch long, wooden stocked Kalishnikov variant, using 7.62x39mm bullets, gas-operated with a rotating bolt action, black metal with a 16.3 inch barrel with adjustable iron sights. * The rifle also has a long, curved detatchable box magazine that can house thirty 7.62x39mm rounds, and can fire each bullet about three-hundred and eighty yards. * One of the many reasons this rifle is sought after by third world countries and terrorist organizations is that the rifle was built to last, it can still be fired if it is dirty or soaking wet, only having minor issues soaked in mud. This means that guerrilla fighters make exceptional use of this rifle. Magical variant The AKR-47 is the magical variant of this rifle. While the Soviet Union typically did not utilize or manufacture magi-tec, there were some versions of this weapon available to wizards in the Soviet Armed Forces. * This variant is notable for some magical abilities that have modified the rifle's magazine capacity, allowing a greater amount of cartridges to be stored and compressed into a small space, the miniature bullets rather small and tightly compacted in the magazine but expanding to full size via magic as they are loaded into the breech. This has tripled the ammunition capacity compared to its standard non-magical base. * In addition the gun is enchanted to be able to magically adjust and resize its barrel and breech via extra switches and knobs added to the gun's frame, allowing it to take ammunition calibers normally not designed for it. Another switch on the rifle, when flipped, activates a magical acoustic dampening field around the weapon, rendering it completely silent when fired. * Bullets fired from this weapon tended to be more accurate. * During firefights in the Afghan War, wizard Soviet troops discovered in sheer desperation after being pinned down and running out of ammunition that loading random debris and pebbles into the barrel somehow actually ended up working. Grabbing fistfuls of gravel, the Soviets began to turn the tide, advancing forward and pelting their enemies with tiny rocks fired at supersonic velocities. The battle was won that day, though the wizarding manufacturer responsible for the magical variant later said in a statement that though the rifle was not designed to fire objects other than bullets out of their muzzles, their surprising apparent ability to do so was a welcome one. Category:Weapons Category:Devices & Technology